Field
The present disclosure relates to a water-cooled motor.
Description of Related Art
Recently, in a vehicle using a combustion type engine, research and development for another type of vehicle, that is, a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle which is environmentally-friendly and excellent in fuel efficiency has been actively conducted.
The hybrid vehicle is driven with two power sources of the typical engine and a motor driven with electric energy and the electric vehicle is driven by only a motor driven with electric energy, and as a result, environmental pollution due to exhaust gas is reduced and fuel efficiency is improved. As a result, the hybrid vehicle and the electric vehicle have become as a next-generation vehicle which has recently received attention as a realistic alternative in U.S.A and Japan.
The hybrid vehicle or the electric vehicle is equipped with a high-capacity battery as a driving source for driving an electric motor to serve to supply power to a motor, if necessary, and charge electric energy generated from a renewable power source in the battery at the time of decelerating and stopping a vehicle.
The electric motor for a vehicle may be configured to largely include a rotor which is provided with a plurality of magnetic substances such as a permanent magnet and a stator which generates an electromagnetic force to rotate the rotor.
However, when the electric motor is driven for a long period of time, generally, high-temperature heat is generated around the rotor and the coil while the motor rotates at a high speed.